Conflict of Corruption
by Thirok
Summary: Zeref saw a need to bring out Natsu's true potential, yet uncertain as to how to do so. Awakening his Etherious side would now doubt be a conflict deep within Natsu's subconscious. Knowing that he would never succumb to the true hatred nestling deep within him, he sends him away to a land of twisted, corrupted and horror filled days. A playground for any true Etherious.


**-Tartaros HQ-**

He knew it was not possible. Not with the one standing in front of him now. Natsu Dragneel wasn't strong enough. Zeref knew that Natsu, or more so E.N.D was the only being strong enough to bring him down. Yet they were one in the same and right now, Natsu wasn't strong enough. Perhaps appearing before him amidst the turmoil of Tartaros was a little preemptive. Zeref knew that there was no way Natsu would be strong enough to bring him down, perhaps if he had those seven years to train he could have unlocked his potential as the Etherious he was instead of relying solely on his Dragon Slayer magic. While powerful in it's own right, Natsu true power still lay dormant.

Until Natsu knew the truth, and came to accept who… what he was. There would never truly be a chance for Zeref's wish to come about. Natsu needed time… he needed to understand himself, as well as so much more. Time around them had stopped, the Dragon Slayer had yet to notice his presence as he hadn't seen fit to reveal himself yet. There wasn't much time… he needed to reveal the truth but… his mind was a mess. Standing before him was his little brother who he loved… yet wanted to kill. The curse of contradiction was overwhelming his mind once more.

His feelings for Natsu always made the curse swell to immeasurable levels. It was a bad idea to come here, but it was to late for that. Revealing his presence, Natsu immediately turned to face him, Zeref showed no emotion… emotions would just make the curse act more. There was limited time before his curse would activate, before then Zeref needed to do something. There was no grand plan… he honestly only came here because he wanted to kill Natsu… no that wasn't right, he just wanted to see his little brother.

"Zeref." Even in those words, there was conflict deep within the Dragon Slayer… Zeref could feel the essence of E.N.D, the primal urge to kill him. Why else would Natsu feel so much hatred for him when to him, this and their meeting on Tenrou was their only meetings. He didn't have his memories of before the Eclipse Gate, there was no need for such hatred that Zeref could feel rising in his brother. Yes there were stories surrounding Zeref and all that had been done in the past, but never was there an affront between them that would make Natsu hate him so. It was just his Etherious instinct that made E.N.D want to destroy Zeref.

It seemed to Zeref that Natsu's fellow Etherious had put him through the ringer, dressed in only a black and yellow blanket wrapped around his waist, secured by cloth. Even his favored scarf, created from Igneel's scales was nowhere to be seen. However he did have something on him which made Zeref smile, the golden blade with a crimson guard sat nestled in the cloth, the blade dubbed 'Heat Blade' a fitting weapon for one such as Natsu.

"I see that you're doing well Natsu… that makes me happy." Zeref began as Natsu gripped the hilt of the sword at his waist, turning to face him fully yet not drawing the weapon quite yet. Zeref's mind was a whirl of ideas on what he should do here. All goals led to bringing out the Etherious nature of the one before him. But how should he do it? He truly didn't know how to bring it out, it's current limiter was Igneel himself. How does one bypass the King of the Fire Dragon's?

He chooses to bypass it himself.

Zeref's mind made up, his eyes locked with Natsu's the Dragon Slayer drawing the sword as his side as Zeref's eyes, those same onyx eyes as his own turned red with a singular black circle around the pupil. The time frozen area around them distorted, shattering like glass leaving nothing but a black empty abyss. Natsu tried to slash but his entire body went rigid, with a few flicks of Zeref's fingers Natsu's arms shot out wide, his legs following as if he was doing a jumping jack.

"What did you do!?" Natsu growled through gritted teeth as the Dark Wizard approached.

"You have a deep hatred of me Natsu." Zeref declared now standing just a few feet from the Dragon Slayer, within arms reach. "Do you know why?" Red eyes locked with black, confusion and anger written clearly in Natsu's. "Until you discover the truth, you shall not return to Earthland." Zeref raised his hand and placed it upon Natsu's chest as if gripping something. Natsu gasped his eyes widening as he felt a pull from inside of him… his magic, Zeref was draining his magic power! Struggling against the invisible bindings there was nothing he could do to break free as his magic power was sapped from him, causing him to feel drained and weak. His mind began to feel hazy… his vision began to go blurry. Doing his best to keep his eyes open he bit his lip drawing blood as he focused on Zeref's face.

"I shall await your return, there will be no fun in this game of mine if there is no challenge." He declared as Natsu's body succumbed to the lack of magic, his energy and magic being drained from his body. "Come home soon, little brother."

**-Unknown-**

The icy winds blew across the clearing as the howls of monsters echoed over the winds. A soft crunch could be heard as an elderly man dressed in a kamishimo walked through the snow.

"The beasts are restless tonight." The elderly man spoke to himself, his breath visible in the air with each word spoken. "Is a stronger Danger Beast lurking, causing them to be on guard or something else?" He questioned continuing to walk through the snow, the moonlight breaking through the clouds for a few moments. But it was enough, the light of the moon reflected off something in the snow several meters away.

Heading in the direction of the reflection, he spotted an unconscious figure. He was surprised the young man's state of dress, certainly not one for winter. Only in a black and yellow blanket wrapped around his waist, his torso bare. It was his golden sword that the moonlight reflected off of. Pausing for a moment he looked around, it was clear the danger beasts were giving this man a wide berth.

"_Curious."_ The man thought as he stroked his beard. "_I wonder what should I do with you, hmm?"_ Without a doubt, the Danger Beasts lurking around would soon ignore their baser instincts and without a doubt come to consume him for food. Taking a few steps towards the unconscious young man he crouched down before him, his eyes widening slightly… there was an intense heat radiating forth from the young one's body. For a moment… he was reminded of an up and coming soldier amidst the Imperial Capitals army ranks when he had still been in it's service. This was just the polar opposite.

Grinning to himself, he hefted the young one up with strength not expected of one so old. The heat was almost overwhelming and had it not been the dead of winter at night, it would have been too much. Turning with the young man in his arms, he looked to the top of the tree line, an old temple could be seen looming in the mountains. Several lights were glowing through the open windows. It would be a small trek back but it didn't bother him. He was out for a stroll anyway.


End file.
